La Historia Continua
by Naruko15
Summary: Mafuyu a muerto, y una nueva esperanza aparece en una chica cualquiera, su destino esta escrito pero... ¿podra ella cambiarlo?


Hola a todos esta una locura que a pasado por mi mente hace tiempo disfrutar esta locura.

**ESTE** **ANIME-MANGA NO ME PERTENECE! **

**ACLARACIONES: **

**_ HOLA_ HABLAR**

**_ "NO SE QUE HACER"_ PENSAMIENTO**

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Era una noche fría, llovía como nunca desde hace mucho tiempo, y en medio de esa lluvia había dos siluetas que eran iluminadas por los rayos que caían de dicha tormenta.

Las dos siluetas se trataban de una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos morados siendo cogida por un chico peli plateado con ojos color jade un poco más claros, arrodillado agarrando a su compañera por los hombros, que se desangraba por momentos.

_S-sasha, yo ya no puedo seguir a tu lado_ dijo la chica con un hilo de sangre que le caía por la boca. Había sido herida en una batalla y había recibido un ataque mortal que acabaría con su vida pronto.

_No, Mafuyu. No puedes dejarme…_ dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

_L-lo siento Sasha, pero esto es el adiós. Mi poder… lo heredará una chica, por favor búscala, encuéntrala antes que los adeptos lo hagan…_ dijo con su último aliento de vida, cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

_No… NOOOO, MAFUUUYUUUUUU!_ dijo gritando al cielo.

Y con esto todo acabó y una nueva aventura comenzó.

_**DESPUES DE 7 MESES…**_

_Mmmm…._ me miraba en el espejo viendo como me queda mi uniforme nuevo.

Me miraba a los lados del uniforme, me di la vuelta mirando hacia atrás del uniforme.

_Creo que está bien… ¡AY! ¡QUE NERVIOS TENGO!_ me siento en la cama con mis codos apoyados en mis piernas y las manos sujetando mis mejillas, con los ojos cerrados y un suspiro.

Me volví a levantar y mirarme de frente en el espejo, veía como mi media melena desmontada color negro oscuro con pequeñas y finas mechas color rojo (El color rojo del cabello de Mafuyu) caía por delante y detrás de mis hombros llegando hasta un poco por mi espalda.

Mis ojos color verdes azulados estaban llenos de dudas y preocupación, y mi piel blanca se erizaba por momentos.

Mire mi reloj, cogí mi maletín marrón pero cuando di un paso.

_ ¡Oh, no!_ vi que un botón del uniforme que sujetaba mis pechos salió volando y se quedó clavado en la pared dejando ver un poco/demasiado, de mi escote.

Me quede mirando el botón que estaba clavado en la pared, con los ojos abiertos y mi ceja se movía de arriba abajo nerviosa.

Intente arreglar el botón pero me fue imposible, ya que para mis 16 años estaba muy bien dotada (demasiado, como Mafuyu en la segunda temporada).

Salí de mi casa con los nervios de punta en flor e iba andando demasiado rígida, no hacia otra cosa que mirar al frente nerviosa por lo que paso hace un momento, asique tuve que coser más la pequeña corbata que tenía en el uniforme de color negro con una raya blanca, mis labios temblaban al igual que mis piernas y mis manos.

Después de unos 10 minutos, llegue a la "Academia Saint Mihailov", donde mis padrinos me inscribieron a mediados de curso, ya que pensaron que la otra academia no era lo suficiente para mí.

_Respira…. Respira…._ respiraba despacio ya que no quería que el cosido se rompiera, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Entre en la academia y subí a las escaleras. Me pare enfrente del aula donde se suponía que tenía que ir, pero por mis estudios y mis notas me subieron a un curso superior.

Fui a la otra aula, me puse enfrente de la puerta, trague saliva y me disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando…

_ ¿No va a entrar, señorita?_ me dijo una voz femenina.

Me gire deprisa y vi a una mujer algo mayor, sin pecho, vestía con una falda larga marrón, una blusa beige y unos zapatos antiguos blancos, su cabello era grisáceo y liso pero áspero a la vez, sus ojos eran de color marrones oscuros y su piel medio morena.

_Y-yo…._ me quede mirándola nerviosa, no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado nerviosa_ lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa….

No me atreví a mirarla, asique agache la cabeza sonrojada.

Oí como la profesora se reía un poco y se cruzo de brazos mirándome y sonriendo.

_Tranquila, tú debes ser la nueva ¿verdad?, sustituyes a Mafuyu por unos largos años_ se puso enfrente de mí y miro la puerta sonriendo_ son buenos chicos…. No tienes de que preocuparte.

La mire y asentí con la cabeza un poco más tranquila.

Dio un paso y se detuvo.

_A todo esto, tus futuros compañeros no saben nada de que Mafuyu se ha ido, asique por favor no comentes nada.

La profesora abrió la puerta y entro delante de mí, y yo detrás con la cabeza agachada y sonrojada.

_Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera_ me coge del hombro_ os presento a Hikari Omiko.

Hice una reverencia delante de todos.

_E-encantada de conoceros…._ sonreí tímida y mire hacia abajo.

Note que alguien me miraba fijamente, pero no era una mirada cualquiera, era una mirada intensa, preocupante, interesada en todo mí ser.

Levante la mirada hacia la persona que me miraba, me sonroje al momento de verle, esa mirada seria, esos ojos color jade, su cabello plateado, y esa piel blanquita…. era guapísimo pero…. ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma tan misteriosa?

**Continuara...**

**Hola que os aparecido? merezco regalos o tomatazos? algun comentario? **

**Tambien necesito OCE:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Puesto: Qwaser o Maria**

**EXCEPTO LA MARIA DE SASHA QUE SOY**

**Apariencia: **

**Historia explicita:**

**Personas: 5 (Maria de Katja, Maria de Tasuku (Elegida), Qwaser Para Olja (hermana de Sasha), Qwaser para Teresa, Maria para Lizzy)**


End file.
